Hoove
Hoove is a muscled mutant of the Denebrian Army and a soldier of Flogg. Being one of the most powerfull mutant in the "New Aventures of He-Man" series, Flogg always appreciate Hoove's skils, in whatever situation he is in. Hoove is sometimes seen, along with his partner, Karatti. Hoove is an important player in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three, while a background character in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Robot Difficulty Hoove informs Flogg for the attack on the Planet Z. Soon enough, Flogg and his troops make their assault on the Planet and start to fight Zurg and his minions. When Zurg's robot proves a threat, Hoove and his partners arm themselves to destroy it. However, the robot disarms all of the mutant weapons, leaving no ther option for Hoove and his allies to charge at the robot, regardless of being disarmed. The robot, however, blasts at them, knocking them off, and not only that, but when they soon recover, a sliding Flogg falls upon the trio, knocking them off. Defeated, Flogg and his minions retreat from the Planet. As soon as the fight was over, Skeletor emerges from the shadows and introduces himself to the mutants and proposes an alliance with them. Flogg agrees, unknown to him the real purposes of Skeletor. Dealing with the Saurians Later, Skeletor suggests to strike on the Saurians' base, hopefully to weaken the empire of Zurg. Flogg agrees and travels, along with his troops to the hideout of the Saurians. During the fight, Hoove and Karatti throw massive boulders to the Hunter Drones, smashing them. Non Disney Villains Tournament During the final events, Flogg sets his troops around Dolf's terrain, only for Metal Sonic blocks them in their path. Despite the mutants efforts to destroy the robot, Metal Sonic takes them out in a shift. Flogg, however, wins in the match, as he destroys Metal Sonic with everything he got. When Flogg admits defeat, he is forced to surrender to Dolf. Hoove is seen as a background character, when Floog orders from Optikk to bring a peacefull contract, which it would keep the rest of the mutants safe. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Hoove has a bit role in the battle between Flogg's Mutants and Granny Goodness' Furies. With the help of Slush Head and Karatti, Hoove corners Granny, threatening her in a gun fight. However, Granny effortlessly disarms their weapons. When Granny summons the Furies to aid her, Hoove advance towards to his new enemies, only to be knocked aside by a Fury assassin. Fortunately, Skeletor and Flogg turn the battle in their favor, by besting out every single Fury assassin. When they had dealt enough, Flogg and the rest of the mutant armanda made their escape. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Evil Mutants of Denebria Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Skeletor's Alliance in DC vs Non Disney Villains War